


This Just In

by pressEforMEDIC



Series: Things I Wrote At 1AM [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, i dont give a shit baby!!!, i think, i wrote this at 1 am, it's gay as fuck thus far lads!!!, just in case i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressEforMEDIC/pseuds/pressEforMEDIC
Summary: A quiet night in the lab doesn't always stay a /quiet/ night in the lab.





	This Just In

**Author's Note:**

> no proofreading no betaing no nothing, we die like men

Generally, the Heavy isn't surprised by much of what the Medic does. 

 

Over the years the specialist has gotten accustomed to unnecessary surgeries, medical procedures involving black-market animal organs and the sound of maniacal laughter echoing through the RED base as the resident Medic had a scientific breakthrough. 

This, however? 

 

This was surprising. 

 

Heavy had peeked his head in the doorway of the medbay, wanting to ask the Medic a quick question and then be on his way. What he got was an eyeful. 

The Medic was lying on his back on his own examination table, legs splayed open for any prying eyes to see with two slick fingers up his ass. When the Russian suddenly drops by the medbay, he would expect the Medic to have cut himself open, or possibly gained possession of a severed head of some sorts and decided to experiment with that. 

He felt his face quickly start to heat up due to the muffled noises coming from the man on the table, and he was conflicted. Part of him (namely, his cock) wanted to step on over and join the Medic. The other half wasn't so inclined; Medic could be quite grouchy when interrupted while working--whether or not that included working fingers into yourself, well. Heavy could only guess. 

 

There was a quiet pause as the Russian hesitated, before slowly opening the door with a creak. Medic's head whipped to the side, only to spot the intruder and slump back onto the table with a huff. "Well, aren't you the rude one? Haven't you ever heard of  _knocking_ _?_ " he snarled, though his face was a dark cherry and his glasses were askew. 

The door was shut and locked with a click before Misha moved to step across the room and stopped right in front of the exam table. And boy, was Medic a sight. 

 

His tie was missing, as were anything below his waist. Gloves, labcoat, and the sweater that goes over his button-up were tossed aside in a pile on the floor next to the table itself, leaving Medic in a torn-open white shirt with a scowl plastered on his features. Heavy found himself staring, and if it weren't for the glare he was receiving from Medic, he might have continued to do so for quite some time. 

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm a bit busy at the moment?" Medic pulled his fingers out, wiping the digits off onto his own shirt before moving to sit up. Heavy had to think of something to say, or the other man might be too upset with him to want to talk with him. Or do anything with him, for that matter.  "You are busy, I know. I can see. Maybe I should come back later?" The other man offered, praying that his fellow RED wouldn't accept it. 

The table creaks under his weight as Medic forces himself upright, knees parted with his cock on proud display before the other. "No, no, you're already here. I don't have to be a mind reader to tell that what you want--no, what you  _desire_ ," Medic sneered, "is me." 

 

He wasn't wrong. 

 

Misha hesitated before giving the other a curt nod, which was met with a grin that was usually seen when  _he_ was on the table, and usually under a knife. Medic gestured for him to step closer, and Heavy had to stop himself from instantly pinning the smaller man against the table, settling to press his hips against the other man's. He grabs a hold of Medic's legs, pulling him closer with a grunt from the other. 

"If you break my table, I'm going to be pissed off," Medic warned, hooking his arms around Misha's shoulders and grazing his teeth against his neck. "It will not break." Misha promised, curling his fingers and digging his nails into the flesh of Medic's upper thighs. His own cock, though still trapped in his pants, still received some semblance of attention with Medic grinding down against Heavy's crotch, causing the man to stifle a noise. 

Medic tossed his glasses onto the tray on one of the smaller carts nearby, generally used as a convenient place for medical tools, only to lean up and force his tongue into Heavy's mouth with a groan. If there was anything Medic was, it certainly was not patient. "Mhn, fuck me? If not, get the fuck out of my lab," he huffed once he pulled away from the kiss, tilting his head to the side. 

 

Misha responded by fumbling with the belt of his pants, the action causing Medic to grin. Once Misha pulled down his pants and underwear just past his own thighs Medic nearly jumped onto him, frantically grinding his own cock against Misha's with a low growl. He didn't bother stripping further than he must--Medic, of course, could obviously not wait any longer. "Turn around," Misha grunted, almost having to forcibly pry the Medic away. 

His teammate happily obliged, propping himself on all-fours in front of the Heavy, resting on his forearms and wiggling his hips in anticipation. There was a moment as Heavy glanced about the immediate area, locating the small bottle of lube the Medic was using prior and pouring some into his own hand. 

Rather than lube himself up just yet, Heavy settled to instead spread the slick across his own fingers before dragging a digit up the underside of Medic's ass, smirking at the shiver the gesture caused. "What the hell are you waiting for?" Medic looked over his shoulder, brows furrowed. Misha simply slipped his hand inbetween Medic's legs and lazily dragging his fingers down the surface of the other man's cock. 

"You are being very rude, you know. Like little boy who does not get toy from the store," Misha added, giving Medic a few quick strokes only to pull his hand back despite the growl that game from the man in response. "Fuck, I am not! You are the one who barges into my lab, interrupts me when I am doing something, and--mnh.." 

Heavy chuckled as he slipped a finger right inside Medic, shutting the ex-doctor up for the time being. It went in easy, thanks to not only the rather excessive amount of lube, but from Medic doing most of the prep work for the Heavy prior. "Like a baby." He insists, and was quite pleased when all he got in response was a groan. Misha pumped the digit in and out for a moment only to slowly work another one into Medic's hole, causing the smaller man to shiver. 

 

Giving his fingers an experimental curl before withdrawing them and wiping them off onto the back of Medic's shirt, Heavy pours more lube onto his hand. It was, admittably, a bit colder than he would like as he slicked up his own cock, the sensations making him shiver and let out a sigh, but it would soon be worth it. Medic appeared to be growing more and more impatient by the second, so the least that Misha could do was indulge him. 

Lining himself up with Medic's hole, Heavy grabbed his teammate by the hips as he slowly pressed into him. He wasn't all-that about bragging, but one of the things that the Russian happened to enjoy about himself was his size. It left his partners with a wonderful stretch, no matter how much time and effort was put into prep, and that was one of the things that Medic, in turn, enjoyed about Heavy. 

 

No matter how often they seem to do this, Misha just never gets used to how _tight_ the Medic is, feeling the other's walls squeeze against his cock in response to the intrusion. The two groaned in unison as Heavy buried himself to the hilt inside of the Medic, pausing for a moment to let the other get used to the ache before slowly pulling his hips back. Heavy started with a slow and shallow pace, but it quickly built to a quick and rough one that almost shook the exam table that the Medic was on. 

The sounds of stifled grunts and moans as well as skin-against-skin echoed within the lab, which only seemed to grow louder by the minute. Medic was murmuring praises and nonsense in quiet German and English alike, his fingers curled tight and his thighs quivering as Misha increased his pace. It felt like an eternity by the time that the Medic suddenly let out a strangled noise, cum splattering the surface of the table below him. Misha was not that far behind, and the noise that Medic made as he suddenly pulled out made him shudder. 

 

With one hand on Medic's hip and the other wrapped around his own cock, Heavy quickly stroked himself to climax, letting out a moan as he came onto Medic's lower thigh. 

The two are left panting, and not long after Medic shakily moves to sit up and give Misha a look. It seemed that his entire body was red and glistening with sweat, and Misha was positive he didn't look much different. There's a shaky breath as Medic moves to push up glasses that aren't there, only to give the Russian a squint. 

 

"So, ah, what did you need?" 

 

There was a pause. 

 

"...I forgot." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you find mistakes? eat them for me, gain their power.


End file.
